Joanna Wellick
|last appearance = |played by = Stephanie Corneliussen }}Joanna Wellick, née Olafson, is the ambitious wife of Tyrell Wellick. Background Joanna had a daughter when she was 15 years old. The child was adopted by a couple. Joanna fondly recalls her first date with Tyrell, where he promised to do anything for her and delivered. She became pregnant in mid-2014 and likely married her husband sometime before. He speaks to her in Swedish while she speaks to him in Danish, the languages being similar enough to understand one another. Season 1 Joanna is seen urging Tyrell to tie her up during sex while she is very pregnant in March of 2015. She appears to want Tyrell to become CTO of E Corp just as much as he does, and is thus okay with Tyrell sleeping with other people to achieve the position, including the CEO's male secretary. When her husband loses the position to Scott Knowles, she shows calm while Tyrell lashes out. She joins him for dinner with Scott and his wife Sharon. Joanna makes pleasant conversation with them, although she sneaks a glass of wine when no one is looking. Meanwhile, she encourages Tyrell to sexually pursue Sharon Knowles for leverage. In a deleted scene, the Wellicks have an ultrasound done on their baby. The doctor suggests an induced labor, but Joanna refuses on the grounds that everything in their lives is planned and she wants her baby to come naturally. When Tyrell throws a tantrum in their kitchen after he is embarrassed by Scott Knowles, she calmly eats while watching TV. In May, Joanna attends Scott Knowles's promotion party with Tyrell and further encourages him to go after Sharon. The day after, Tyrell comes home early from work as Joanna scrubs a stain in a dress in the kitchen sink. She asks if he is moving forward on blackmailing Sharon Knowles with pictures he took of her during their tryst. A scandal would put Tyrell over Knowles in line for CTO. However, Tyrell suggests finding another way. Joanna urges him to not unravel what they have made. Later that day, her husband comes home and starts chugging liquor. He indirectly tells her of Elliot, realizes that they have been focused on the wrong players rather than God. She is confused. The police arrive at their home shortly after. Joanna is shocked at the news of Sharon Knowles's murder. Excusing herself to the kitchen, she induces labor with a fork, distracting the detectives and giving Tyrell time as she is rushed to a hospital. After their son is born, she gives Tyrell an ultimatum. Either he fixes the situation or he can no longer be a part of the family. Late that night, Tyrell goes missing in conjunction with the 5/9 hack. Three days later, Joanna meets Elliot Alderson outside her apartment. He says his name is Ollie and that he knows her husband. She pretends to be aware of Tyrell's whereabouts but in reality she is attempting to extract information from him. Joanna threatens to kill Elliot if he has done anything to her husband. However, this threat is given in Danish so is not understood by Elliot. Season 2 A month later, Joanna has entered a sexual relationship with Derek, a bartender hesitant to participate in bondage and domination. Tyrell is still missing and the number one suspect for the 5/9 hack. Joanna meets with Derek in secret, claiming they can't be seen together. Joanna wants to find Tyrell. She is paying hush money to the valet who found his car. Joanna receives a gift on her doorstep, a music box with a photo of an ultrasound and a phone hidden underneath, but misses the call. Money is on her mind. She tells Derek she is with him because he can't afford to take her on lavish vacations. She tries to negotiate with Scott Knowles, exchanging Tyrell's severance package for not giving her husband an alibi for the murder of Sharon Knowles. Scott refuses to give Tyrell's son anything. Joanna is now usually accompanied by Mr. Sutherland, the driver and hired muscle Tyrell employed. When the valet, Kareem, becomes more scared of the FBI, she has her man assassinate him. She believes it is Tyrell, who often gave her presents. Joanna gets a phone call from someone breathing heavily, possibly Tyrell. This causes her to run out into the street in her night gown, capturing the attention of paparazzi and magazines. In another instance, an old woman splashes her with a bucket of red paint on the sidewalk as she pushes her baby in the stroller. In July, Derek wants Joanna to come to his 30th birthday party, under the threat of breaking up with her. She doesn't, but makes up for it by presenting him her divorce papers. On August 7th, Joanna is waiting outside Elliot's apartment on the day he was released from prison. She takes him home and shows him the mystery phone, inquiring about Tyrell. She asks him to trace the calls and sends him off in the care of Mr. Sutherland. As she is putting her child to bed, the latter returns with the location. Joanna says it is Tyrell's greatest gift. The next day, Joanna goes to the apartment of Scott Knowles, finding him drunk. She confronts him with the realization that he has been calling her on the phone he sent. Scott reveals that his wife had been pregnant, telling him on the day of the promotion party. Joanna aggressively insults him, his wife, and the fetus, causing Scott to choke and punch her. His rage soon calms and he calls for help. Later, Joanna is at Derek's apartment with a heavily bruised face. She tells him that to get revenge on Scott, Derek must incriminate him in the murder of Sharon Knowles. It is revealed that Derek was a bartender at the promotion party and that's where he met Joanna. Derek is more than willing to fight for her, but is hesitant to change his story to the police. Season 3 Joanna gives a interview on national television proclaiming the guilt of Scott Knowles in the murder of his wife Sharon coupled with the testimony of Derek implicating Scott. As she is driven back home by Mr. Sutherland, Sutherland notices a car, driven by Derek tailing them. Sutherland stops and confronts Derek, telling him he will never try and make contact with Joanna again. As Sutherland gets back into the car, Derek shoots him. Joanna tries to retrieve Sutherland’s gun to protect herself, but she is shot dead by Derek, splattering blood on her son. Sutherland regains consciousness and shoots Derek dead. Gallery joanna-wellick.png|Joanna with her newborn son. fr:Joanna Wellick Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters